edfandomcom-20200215-history
Eds-Aggerate
"Eds-Aggerate" is the 21st episode of Season 1 and the 21st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy spreads a fake rumor that the "Mucky Boys" smashed Kevin's window so that The Eds wouldn't get in trouble for smashing Kevin's window. Plot The Cul-de-Sac's newest attraction Ed Land is open for business and despite there only being one ride and a petting zoo, Eddy is confident the local kids will pay big to savor its thrills. However, too big a push from Ed sends Eddy and armchair into orbit and landing neatly into Kevin's window and understandably Kevin is soon looking for the culprit. Edd thinks they should tell the truth, but instead Eddy spins him a tale about the "Mucky Boys" a group of juvenile delinquents dropped off by a tornado and raised by mice, who eat their own weight in cheese and throw comfortable chairs about for fun. Amazingly Kevin swallows this and before the Eds can blink, Kevin, Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy are out looking for the Mucky Boys - it won't be long before the truth comes out! So it's down to the construction site to play the role of manic Mucky Boys - Ed is in his element and Eddy hams it up with his silly faces and loud noises but they can't stay ahead of the pursuit forever. Ed then reveals his bare feet claiming they're Mucky feet. Eddy thinks for a moment before hitting a hammer on both of Ed's feet making them huge. Ed then creates big footprints with his big feet stepping on Eddy in the process. Ed then asks Edd where Eddy is before both him and Eddy fall into a mud puddle. Edd then tells Ed that Eddy is under his foot while walking to where his friends are. Meanwhile, the kids' expedition find the cave tunnels of the Mucky Boys with several caveman theme equipment and decor but Sarah and Jimmy discover the cave paintings are still fresh after feeling them, Sarah's suspicions rise over time and Edd becomes worried she will discover the secret. The Eds cover themselves with paint and attempt to pull off a huge attack on the kids. When they exit the cave, the three pop out and scare them. Sarah looking at Ed covered in paint immediately finds out and after tricking him she hoses them off to reveal the truth of the Mucky Boys. Kevin after finding the truth out is infuriated and his final revenge is rock solid to say the least! The Eds' punishment was getting cemented in a block of cement which takes no time to harden up, and the kids (except Jonny who has just arrived with a chocolate cake) begin laughing at them the way they are stuck. Jonny goes to the Eds with the cake, but Kevin tells him to just leave them alone in their punishment. Jonny secretly telling them there's a hammer inside to free themselves. As Jonny leaves, Ed munches on the cake, the hammer getting stuck on the side of his face, but getting rid of his itch. After Eddy points out the hammer is stuck to his face, Ed then thinks it is a tarantula and screams for Eddy to get the "tarantula" (really the hammer) off his face. Edd and Eddy just look at each other and wonder how long it will take for Ed to figure out that there is no tarantula on his face. Memorable Quotes *'Kevin': the armchair out from his window "Who broke my window?" Ed: "Hi Kevin! lands on him Ouch." Kevin: angry "Eds! Don't move!" Edd: "Uh sorry Kevin, while testing our new ride we didn't anticipate that we blinkished Eddy's chair-." Eddy: Edd "Shut your lip!" Kevin: "Who broke my window?" Eddy: "Uh, didn't you see them? Kevin: "Who?" Eddy: "The Mucky Boys." Kevin: "Mucky Boys?" Eddy: "Yeah, they were dumped off by a tornado, and raised by field mice, in a cave near the construction site. And they eat their way through cheese, and they throw comfortable armchairs through the air and smack into your window." Kevin: thinking"Bologna!" Eddy: "Look there they go!" Kevin: "Where?" Eddy: "There!" Kevin: "Freeze mucky boys!" ---- *'Eddy': "We, the Eds, are smarter than-" Ed: interrupting "Onions?" Eddy: "No, Ed. We're smarter than-" Ed's eyebrow Ed: "Buttered toast? Edd: off-screen "Oh boy." Ed: "A bus driver?" Edd: groans' ' ---- *'Eddy': "I know what will get them! Footprints!" took off his shoes Ed: "Look! Mucky feet!" grabs a mallet and smacks on Ed's feet and Ed's feet grew larger to make them appear like the Mucky Boys' feet Eddy: "Now those are Mucky feet! Okay, Ed, stomp down to the old drain pipe." steps on Eddy with his large "mucky" feet ---- *'Ed': "I found a bone! Cool, huh?" Kevin: of the drain pipe "Let's check this place out!" ---- *'Rolf': "My father walked a hundred miles with a mule, two goats and a shoe on his back." Sarah: unimpressed "Big deal." ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy tripped in Ed's big footprints "Look at the size of this footprint, I haven't seen feet this big since my great-grandmother!" ---- *'Eddy': in muck "Kacukawawa-sakatagagaga-Kickchukamama!" Rolf: in fear "Mucky boys!" ---- *'Sarah': Eddy "If you must know, we're hunting." Eddy: "For a brain?" ---- *''Eds are trapped in a block of cement with their head, arms and legs sticking out'' Ed: "Uh, my nose is itchy." Eddy: "So scratch it." Ed: "Scratch it for me, Eddy." Eddy: "Get away from me!" Trivia/Goofs *When the couch breaks Kevin's window, he shouts "Who broke my window?!", but the house he's shouting out of is Jimmy's House! Therefore, Jimmy should be the one mad at who broke the window. *When Ed says "I'm Ed!", captions read "Fine head!". *The Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride can be seen once again in the episode "Dueling Eds". *If Rolf really is, as he says, "too strong for his own good", why couldn't he lift the bananas off of himself in the episode "See No Ed" if he could lift all the kids in this show? *When Kevin says "Come on Rolf, how much longer?", his mouth doesn't move. *Notice when Eddy crashes into Kevin's window, the chair is turned away ''from the window. *Nazz & Jonny 2x4 were not seen until the end in this episode. *Nazz, Jonny and the Kankers were the only ones who didn't hunt for the Mucky Boys. *The kids were right outside the the cave when Edd was still painting the paintings, so they should have been caught. This could be an example of cartoon physics. *''Running gag: ''Whenever Double D talks about telling the truth, he is always interrupted. *The lines, "'Eddy:' "We, the Eds, are smarter than..." '''Ed:' "A bus driver?" are the inspiration for the slogan of the Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite The3Eds: "Still smarter than a bus driver." *Jonny and Plank seem to like/feel sympathy for the Eds, as they gave them a cake and hammer to free themselves. *Double D is interrupted nine times in this episode. *Ed was shown with four toes at the scene when Eddy makes his feet huge, but all the other characters have three. *The rope bordering the "petting zoo" is transparent or it could be chains bordering not transparent bordering. *Jonny uses Plank as a tray to carry the cake. This probably inspired the creators of Lunchroom Rumble to make Jonny use Plank as a tray in the game too. *The "Mucky Boys" are occasionally mispronounced as the "Monkey Boys" because of the sound and the pronounciation. *Eddy first had the idea that the Mucky Boys had to have huge feet, and he did so by hitting Ed's with a mallet. However, when they faced the kids, they forgot to make their feet huge. Luckily, nobody noticed. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *When Rolf leaped on to Kevin and talks, you can notice his teeth are white. *When Ed and Eddy were in the sewage water, their clothes are wet. But after they got out of the water and go in the drain pipe, their clothes are dried. *Nazz only made a cameo appearance at the end of the episode, but does not speak. *When Jimmy says "Yeah", his mouth didn't move. Gallery Ed-lanf-jpg.jpg|Eddy at Ed Land's ticket booth. Ed_Petting_Zoo.jpg|"Petting zoo a-OK!", the main attraction of the zoo is Ed! File:Eddy_chair.jpg|Eddy on the chair. File:Ea1.jpg|"WE'RE GONNA BE RIIIIIIICH!" Ed Armchair.jpg|Ed lodged with a armchair on his body. File:Jimmy_Tongue.jpg|Kevin's waiting File:Ea2.jpg|"Ed, you've got mud on your face." Mucky Feet.jpg|"Now those are mucky feet!" File:Muckyboys-1_copy.jpg|Mucky Boys' cave paintings. Ed Bone.jpg|A real "Bonehead" Eds_Crazy.jpg|Ed and Eddy make loud, funny noises, while Double D has a funny face File:Muckyboys2-1.jpg|"The Mucky Boys" File:123.Eds-Aggerate.mkv_000552067.jpg|"You have got the biggest mouth!" File:Ea4.jpg|Busted! Funny Face.jpg|Eddy has a very funny face over here. File:Ea3.jpg|Kevin should take anger management classes. Seriously. Eds-Aggerate 001 0002.jpg|The lawn chair orbit ride Video _UVvJFu-6wM See also *Mucky Boys *Ed Land *Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride Category:Episodes Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Season 1